(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to recording system, and more particularly to a recording system of the type wherein a recording head with multistyli is mounted on a carriage and predetermined electrostatic recording, electrostatic printing or electric perforating is carried out on a recording medium while the carriage is being moved.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In one type of recording system used as in a facsimile system known in the art, a carriage carrying a recording head having multistyli arranged in an ancillary scanning direction is moved in reciprocatory movement in a main scanning direction, while a recording medium is fed a predetermined amount in the ancillary scanning direction, to carry out recording as desired. In another type of recording system known in the art, a drum having a recording medium wound thereon is rotated to carry out main scanning, while the aforesaid carriage is moved axially of the drum to effect ancillary scanning.
In the recording system of the prior art wherein the carriage carrying the recording head is moved to perform a predetermined recording on the recording medium, the carriage carries the recording head alone and other parts, such a drive circuit for driving the recording styli and the like, are arranged on stationary members in the recording system, with a view to minimizing the mass of the movable member to increase drive characteristics by minimizing vibration of the movable member at the time of collision, for example. The aforesaid arrangement of movable and fixed members of the recording system of the prior art is also influenced by the notion that parts, such as elements of an electronic circuit, which are sensitive to environmental influences, had better be arranged on the stationary members of the recording system.
Because of this arrangement, the recording system of the prior art has had to use a considerable length of leads corresponding in number to the recording styli which extend from the drive circuit mounted on the stationary member to the recording head on the carriage to cover a maximum moving distance of the recording head.
As a result, the recording system of the prior art has had the disadvantage that the electrostatic capacity between the wires from the drive circuit to the recording styli becomes high, and this high electrostatic capacity has prevented electrostatic recording from being carried out at high speed when using this type of recording system.